poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Oliver
Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company is another upcoming movie planned to be re-edited by yru17. It's unknown when will it be shown on YouTube. Plot The story begins when Danny rushes down the streets and tells his friends that he was going to be a father, So he, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, Buster, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Sawyer went to Owl's house they want to know where Danny and Sawyer's son is, Owl discovers that he was in New York as he send Pooh, Simba, Danny, Sawyer, and thier friends on thier way to get him back after Owl sings his song "Adventure is a Wonderful Thing." Meanwhille in New York City, Oliver, an orange kitten, is lost in the streets. He is hungry and tries to steal some hot dogs from a hot dog vendor, but without success. When Pooh, Simba, Danny, Sawyer, and thier friends found Oliver, a street-smart, wise-talking mongrel - judging from appearances, some sort of Terrier crossbreed - named Dodger offers his help. Together they are successful, but Dodger runs off, attempting to leave the orphaned feline behind. He is mildly surprised when Oliver overtakes him, attempting to take his half of the meal, but continues to evade the pursuing kitten with relative ease, showing off his street skills in the process while singing the song "Why Should I Worry?” Dodger eventually arrives at the barge of his owner, a pickpocket by the name of Fagin and along with Fagin's meal, to give to his friends: Tito the fiery Chihuahua, Einstein the ironically-named Great Dane, Rita the Saluki and the ever-serious Francis (Frankie), the Bulldog. No sooner do Oliver, Pooh, Simba, Danny, Sawyer, and their friends sneak into their home, located below the city's docks, than the dogs get into a fit of fighting and confusion over their visitors. Breaking it up is Fagin himself although he also has to deal with Einstein licking his face with a huge slobbery tongue and the rest of the dogs jumping on him because he came in with a box of doggie treats. Fagin came in to see what goods the dogs have stolen during the day for them to live on. He's terrified to discover that the dogs have returned with some worthless trinkets. He informs them that he is running out of time to repay the money he borrowed from Sykes, a ruthless shipyard agent and loan shark. When Sykes arrives, he sends in his two savage Doberman Pinschers, Roscoe and Desoto to fetch Fagin. Going out on a long quay, he sees Sykes waiting in his car, a Lincoln Continental Mark IV with a license plate reading "DOBRMAN". Sykes outlines his conditions: the money must be paid in three days, or else. Fagin knows that he can't find the money, and that he is in a lot of trouble. During this scene, Roscoe flirts with Rita as Desoto finds and attacks Oliver, who scratches his nose. Dodger and his gang (along with Pooh, Simba, Danny, Sawyer, and the others) defend Oliver and the two Dobermans leave when Fagin arrives. Admiring Oliver's courage with DeSoto, Fagin welcomes the kitten into the gang. Next day, Fagin sets out into the city with his canine menagerie; Oliver included, and tries to sell his wares at a pawn shop, with no success. The animals (along with Pooh, Simba, Danny, Sawyer, and their friends), meanwhile, come face-to-face with a limousine driven by a butler named Winston. Winston is employed by the Foxworth family and is taking care of their daughter Jennifer while the couple is out of the country, taking a business trip in Europe. The dogs (along with Pooh, Simba, Danny, Sawyer, and the others) stage an elaborate ruse in order to get Winston out of the car. Tito, Piglet, Roo, Timon, and Oliver slip in and attempt to steal its radio to give to Fagin so that he'll have something to pawn to pay back Sykes. In doing so, Tito gets comedically shocked by the electrical system, Piglet, Roo, and Timon run out of the car, and Jennifer finds Oliver all tangled up in the wires near it. Oliver finds a good home and a caring owner in Jenny, to the chagrin of Winston and the Foxworth's pampered, pedigreed poodle, Georgette. Back on the street, Fagin's dogs (along with Pooh, Simba, Danny, Sawyer, and their friends) are discussing on a plan to retrieve the cat back to their home barge. The plan is activated the following day, not knowing that Oliver is now happy where he is. During the operation, Tito falls in love with Georgette, much to her disgust. Back at the barge, Oliver feels that he does not want to go back to his dog friends (along with Pooh, Simba, Danny, Sawyer, and the others) because Jenny is his owner now. Little does he know that he himself is Fagin's best hope for paying Sykes, for when the poor man comes back from business, and sees the gold tag on the cat's collar, he has an idea: with only pencils and paper, he writes to the "Very Rich Cat Owner Person" at Oliver's address, along with a map to guide the addressee to his home. Along with Pooh, Simba, Danny, Sawyer, and their friends, Fagin now has to convince Sykes that his plan is air-tight enough to pay him his money. Entering Sykes' building, the loan shark is not pleased to see Fagin does not have the cash, and orders his Dobermans to attack. Dodger defends Fagin, and Fagin pleads once more with Sykes. When Sykes sees Oliver's gold tag, he believes that Fagin is finally "starting to think big", and calls off the dogs, giving Fagin twelve hours and warning Fagin, "This is your last chance." When Jenny returns home from school, she finds the letter. Reading it, she realizes that she has to pay a large ransom in order to get her cat back. That night, she sets off for the city docks along with Georgette to do so, along with the enclosed map. Once they arrive there, Fagin's dogs, Pooh, Simba, Danny, Sawyer, Georgette, and the others concoct another series of plans to save Jenny. But while they try to do so, Sykes and his Dobermans get in their way before Fagin crashes in on his scooter/shopping cart/road block-combo to pick them all up. A chase down the city streets and into the subway ensues, Fagin and the gang racing away with Sykes raging behind them. Jenny is thrown onto the hood of Sykes's car, and Oliver jumps and bites his hand, in order to save Jenny. Unfortunately, he's sent to the back seat, where Roscoe and DeSoto are waiting for him. Dodger saves Oliver by forcing the two Dobermans out of the car, and causes them to fall onto the electric tracks, killing them both. A train approaches all of them, and Fagin and the gang swerve over on the left side of the Manhattan Bridge to avoid it. But for Sykes, however, it is too late: he is killed when the train crashes into him and his black car, sending what's left of both falling into the river. Descending from the railings, everyone wonders what has happened to Oliver and Dodger; but as Dodger brings him out before the rest it seems that Oliver is dead. Then while Jenny's crying the kitten weakly mews, a joyful sign that he is alive. Rabbit says "Oh, thank goodness you're safe." and Tigger says "We're so glad to see you." Next morning, Fagin and the entire group celebrate Jenny's birthday party at her home. That same day, Winston receives a phone call from Jenny's parents in Rome that they will be back tomorrow. Oliver tells Danny and Sawyer that he could stay with the Foxworths, and Dodger promises Oliver that he will return from time to time to visit him. Soon, Fagin and his companions bid farewell to the Foxworths and Oliver as they head home through the crowded streets of New York City. Pooh and their friends go back to the Hundred Acre Wood, Danny and Sawyer go back to Hollywood and Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa go back to Africa, which is where they belong. Trivia *Unlike LionKingRulezAgain's film Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Oliver & Company, this film is an NTSC film, with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh movies, Cats Don't Dance and The Lion King trilogy. *This flim will guest star Danny, Sawyer, Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa.